<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【贱虫】Locked Away by zixiuyufeng</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25644754">【贱虫】Locked Away</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/zixiuyufeng/pseuds/zixiuyufeng'>zixiuyufeng</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Deadpool (Comics), Spider-Man (Ultimateverse)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:06:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,944</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25644754</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/zixiuyufeng/pseuds/zixiuyufeng</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“嘿，宝贝，‘我只是个孤独又没人理解的怪物，没有人喜欢我。’”</p><p>“可是我喜欢你。”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker/Wade Wilson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【贱虫】Locked Away</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>伪三角毁容贱虫组，终极蜘蛛侠：克隆传说里的毁容Peter和也许是主宇宙的Wade，有私设，平行宇宙设定，算是个半AU<br/>BGM同标题</p><p>声明：我不拥有他们任何人。<br/>Lofter账号：子休余风</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>他半夜惊醒时去了一趟洗手间，摸索到开关后，惨白的灯光从头顶明晃晃地照下来。他走到洗手池前，镜子正在反射出一阵阵的冷光。他没有抬头，拧开水龙头，冷水冲刷过凸凹不平的脸颊，他伸手触碰上腐烂的皮肤，余光瞥见面前镜子里身后的门似乎挪动了一些。</p><p> </p><p>他猛地抬头，恍惚间看见面容完好的自己从门后走出来，带着一如既往的笑容，他微微张嘴，似乎要开口说些什么——</p><p> </p><p>哗啦——</p><p> </p><p>玻璃碎片随着他的拳头扎进皮肤里，镜面上碎裂的纹路里映出他显得更加可怖的面容，献血顺着指缝流进掌心。</p><p> </p><p>冷水顺着他的脸颊湿漉漉地淌下，沾到他脸侧的发丝上，冷意和疼痛刺激了他的神经。他猛地抓起一把玻璃碎片，尖锐的碎片边缘镶嵌进掌心，喉咙里发出几声断断续续的剧烈喘息声，将那把玻璃碎片直接砸向已经满是裂纹的镜面。</p><p> </p><p>他闭上眼睛，听见耳畔传来清脆的破裂声，出色的感官将寂静里的每一丝声音都放到最大，水流的冲刷声，撞击声和霎那间的嗡鸣声，时间停滞，缓慢地拉长，碎屑逐个砸落在瓷制洗手池的边缘，刺激着他的耳膜。</p><p> </p><p>他能感觉到掌心传来的那阵奇异的刺痛，那是生长的疼痛。</p><p> </p><p>在他把那些碎片从手掌上一把抠下之后，他将手伸到还在不断冲刷着瓷面的水龙头下，一缕缕鲜血顺着他破碎的掌心流下来，他的掌心正在恢复成那腐烂的、疤痕交错的模样。</p><p> </p><p>他尚有知觉的眼角滚烫，他睁大眼睛，在碎裂的镜片里看见自己盈满泪水的一边棕色眼瞳，让他脸颊另一边那只枯死的、灰蒙蒙的白色瞳仁看上去更加恐怖。</p><p> </p><p>他关掉龙头，关掉灯，摸黑走回卧室。</p><p> </p><p>“我只是还不习惯。”他倒回床上，低声自语，又重复了一遍，“只是还不习惯。”</p><p> </p><p>这是他成为Spider-Man的第二个年头，也是他从基地里逃出来的第二个月。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他没有再去学校。他花了更长的时间去把自己锁在房间里，或者穿上制服，带上面罩，将自己扔进曼哈顿高楼间的气流与风声里。</p><p> </p><p>Peter在深夜听见过May压抑不住的抽泣声，他不知道这个和他回家后那个噩梦般的夜晚，May大吼着让他跟着Richard滚出去比起来哪个更能撕扯他的心脏。</p><p> </p><p>May的泪水在月光里看上去亮晶晶的。</p><p> </p><p>他在傍晚时从窗户里翻了出去。</p><p> </p><p>气流颤抖着拂过他制服下的皮肤。风声鼓动着拉扯他的耳膜。</p><p> </p><p>蜘蛛感应以一种令他焦躁又熟悉的频率响了起来，他荡到对面的墙上回过头，看见Deadpool正站在楼顶上向他招手。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“你今天又要干什么？”Spider-Man站在楼顶边缘面无表情地问道，Deadpool看着他抱着双臂的防备姿态挤了挤眼睛：“你今天吃了火药，蛛网头？这么暴躁，我们都有……三个多月没见了吧，我回纽约的第一件事情就是来找你——没有一点点感动吗？”</p><p> </p><p>红蓝制服的英雄将面罩上的大眼睛几乎压成了一个三角形：“有话快说，我没时间陪你在这里耗着。”</p><p> </p><p>“显然你有，而且这根本就不是夜巡。因为我已经跟着你在这块儿晃了两个多小时了。”Deadpool往前走了两步。不过他马上就为脱口而出的这句话后悔了，因为对方猛地从边缘的栏杆上翻了进来，怒视着他：“你跟踪我？”</p><p> </p><p>“呃……别激动！这只是好搭档间的相互关照，对吧？我跟隔壁宇宙的你学来的。”</p><p> </p><p>Spider-Man握紧了拳头，他们的距离近到Deadpool能听见他指关节发出的咔嚓声：“我们不是搭档。该死的，你到底有什么毛病！”</p><p> </p><p>“哇，小提示，别冲我吼。另外，我确定你今天肯定有问题了。”Deadpool试探性地举起双手。Spider-Man沉默地盯着他，似乎被戳中了心事一般缓缓地放松了拳头，他向后退了几步，靠在栏杆上：“跟你没有关系。”</p><p>
  
</p><p>“别这么着急着撇清界限啊，虽说我估计不能帮你解决问题，但你真的不打算让我请你个卷饼吗？”</p><p> </p><p>结果这句话似乎戳到了Spider-Man哪个痛点，他肉眼可见地再次绷直了身体，却没有发火的迹象：“不打算。”</p><p> </p><p>“不想要卷饼？那三明治？冰淇凌？”Deadpool提议，他每说一个选项Spider-Man就摇一次头，他诧异地眯起眼睛，“你别是在减肥吧？”</p><p> </p><p>“没有。”Spider-Man看上去终于受够了，Deadpool毫不怀疑他现在已经开始盘算蛛网发射器过会儿的最佳角度，“我只是不想跟你一起吃而已。”</p><p> </p><p>“哦，这真伤人。”Deadpool的声音夸张地降了一个调，“你以前可不是这么说的。”</p><p> </p><p>Spider-Man没有说话，他的身影僵直了一会儿，然后一言不发地发射出蛛丝，荡离了天台，甚至没有给Deadpool反应的时间。</p><p> </p><p>“嘿，Spidey！你甚至没有说再见！”Deadpool扑到栏杆边，冲着那个几乎是瞬间就消失在高楼之间的身影大喊道。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>没有什么大不了的。只是被心情不好的Spidey扔在天台上了，仅此而已。</p><p> </p><p>Wade拉紧兜帽衫的衣领，将手插进口袋里。傍晚的街道不像白天时那样拥有肆无忌惮的阳光，没有人注意到他。</p><p> </p><p>盒子们开始嘲笑他，他没有跟它们争论，于是黄白盒子干脆在他的脑袋里吵架来。他放空思绪时偶尔听见几句关于《来自远方》演出票价的争论。 </p><p>
  
</p><p>他暂时还不想玩自杀游戏，他还想买个卷饼回去玩《使命召唤》，要一直玩到《破碎维度》落灰，这才算是个合格的报复。</p><p> </p><p>那个他最常光顾的墨西哥卷饼摊还在那里。他走到小推车旁边时一个男孩正在付钱，他也穿着兜帽衫，半张脸都隐没在阴影里，兜帽里翘出几撮棕色的卷发，他似乎出门时没带够钱，此时翻遍了口袋也还差五美分，摊主明显的有些不耐烦。</p><p> </p><p>Wade低头看了看仍然在数钱的男孩，抬头对摊主说：“这位小兄弟的钱我替他付了，同样的料再来一份。”</p><p> </p><p>男孩怔了一秒，微微抬起头来看他，又很快撇开眼神垂下头，有些惊慌地说了声谢谢。Wade只当他是被自己的脸吓到了：“我知道我脸很吓人，但我不是来敲诈你的，放心，不用还了。”</p><p> </p><p>“不。”男孩摇摇头，声音大了一些，“我会还你钱的，先生。而且我不觉得你的脸吓人，我只是……”</p><p> </p><p>Wade诧异地看了他一眼，但男孩很快躲避着他的目光又侧过脸去，似乎想把自己整个人都隐到阴影里去。</p><p> </p><p>“只是什么？”他故意问道，接过两人的卷饼，男孩单手接过自己的那份，又道了声谢，沉默了半天才说，“我只是觉得你应该不会喜欢被人盯着看。”</p><p> </p><p>“这倒是说对了。”Wade满意地舔了一口上面流出来的酱汁，发现男孩的口味和自己居然挺像。他转身离开卷饼摊，结果十余步后，男孩居然还跟在自己身边。</p><p> </p><p>“……我不是说不用你还钱吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“今天只是个意外，我必须还。”男孩小声说，随后似乎陷入了思考，“先生，我家离这里不远，你能跟我回家拿钱吗？”</p><p> </p><p>Wade睁大眼睛，挑起一边的眉骨：“那只是几块钱而已，你不需要——我是说，你这样白白嫩嫩的小书呆子就要这么把一个长相恐怖到可以破吉尼斯纪录的大人带回家去？”</p><p> </p><p>男孩轻轻地笑了一声，但听起来并不是那么愉快：“我可不认为你能破世界纪录。”</p><p> </p><p>Wade再次露出了诧异的神情：“难道你认识比我还丑的人？”</p><p> </p><p>对方似乎在下定什么决心：“……是啊，我就长得像Hela一样。”</p><p> </p><p>Wade看着男孩灯光下光洁漂亮的侧脸有些茫然地想了想：“Hela？她还挺好看的啊，别傻了，你又没有天生长出烟熏妆。”</p><p> </p><p>“我是说北欧神话里那个。”男孩转过头，深吸一口气，伸手摘下兜帽，将整张脸暴露在了路灯的光线下，“你可别把卷饼吐出来了，先生。”</p><p> </p><p>Wade目瞪口呆地看着那张脸，不得不感叹他的形容相当形象，男孩刚才一直隐没在阴影里的左脸上几乎只剩下了一层撕裂开的肌肉脉络，枯死的灰白色瞳仁镶嵌在那半张面目全非的脸上，和他另外半张脸上完好的那只灵动的榛子色眼眸形成了鲜明的对比。此刻，男孩正咬着下唇等待他的反应，眼睛里甚至泛起了一层冬青色的水光。他再理解不过男孩此刻的这种感觉了。</p><p> </p><p>“好……好吧。我得说，这很朋克，超出我的意料了。”Wade开始胡言乱语，随即意识到这绝对不是普通事故造成的，语气阴沉了下来，眼睛几乎离不开男孩的脸，“我说，该死，这不会是哪个疯子把你抓去做了什么非法人体实验吧？”</p><p> </p><p>男孩扯起嘴角，颇具讽刺意味地笑了起来：“倒也不是非法的实验，这是被默许的。”</p><p> </p><p>“你是不是认出我了？所以你才不害怕——虽说我的名声也没多好。”Wade恍然大悟，“需要我帮你把那群残渣余孽杀光吗？你知道，我最讨厌这群猪了，他们都应该被送去兽医急诊室。”</p><p> </p><p>“不，不是这个原因。”男孩仰起头看着他，指了指自己的左脸，“你看，我要是害怕的话，每天都得被自己吓死……还有，不准杀人。”</p><p>
  
</p><p>Wade因为这个熟悉的句式而挑了挑眉，难得地沉默了，两人默默地走着，好一会儿后，对方拽了拽他的袖口：“我家到了。”</p><p> </p><p>他看着男孩犹豫着敲了敲门，片刻之后，门开了，满头银发的女人将男孩拉进门里，他听见那老妇人在数落着他什么，接着门关上，一切都被隔绝在屋内。</p><p> </p><p>Wade站在街对面，有一瞬间想要直接转身走开，他不明白为什么男孩会这么执着，也许是因为那已经快要凉透的卷饼，也许只是因为他们该死的、相似的毁容经历。</p><p> </p><p>但那毕竟还是一个普通男孩儿，他有个温暖的家在等着他回去，他和雇佣兵不一样，跟Deadpool更不一样，Wade甚至不知道他是否也因为这糟糕的经历获得了什么该死的变种能力，唯一可以确定的是他肯定变不出钱。</p><p> </p><p>门很快就再次开了，男孩一路小跑着穿过马路，灯光在柏油路面上反射出仿佛是在流动着的狭窄光河。</p><p> </p><p>“Peter Parker。”男孩将硬币放进他的手心里，他背着光，光线从他的右脸后方照过来，将他的轮廓镀上一层光，“这时候我或许该说‘很高兴认识你’，但我只想谢谢你，先生。”</p><p> </p><p>“平平无奇的名字，我还以为你会叫所罗门什么的。”Wade点点头，男孩儿瞪着他，“此外，先生这个称呼也太奇怪了，还是叫我Caption Deadpool，啊不，就Wade好了。”</p><p> </p><p>Wade甚至在心里隐约期待了一下这个与众不同的男孩儿会叫他的名字，但Peter只是垂下头，犹豫着点了点头。</p><p> </p><p>他没有失落，男孩儿在告别后转身跑回街对面，棕色的发丝在路灯的光线下显现出浅蓝色的边缘，随着他的跑动而飞扬起来，将那条狭窄的光河留在身后。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“所以，你是来找我炫耀的。”Weasel笃定地说，面无表情地往杯子里挤上一团奶油。</p><p> </p><p>“炫耀什么？”Wade用酒瓶砸砸吧台，“炫耀我被Spidey扔在了天台上？”</p><p> </p><p>“不，你显然是在炫耀你遇到了一个比你还丑的人。”</p><p>
  
</p><p>“我是说过他的皮肤看上去烂得比我还吓人。”Wade打了个酒嗝，血腥味混进酒水里，他伸手把面罩又往上拉了一些，“但那毕竟只是半张脸，我敢说没见过他那半张脸的人都会觉得这小鬼还长得挺可爱的——狗娘养的，他看上去才十五六岁！这简直是——”</p><p> </p><p>“我同意，那简直不是人干的事。”Weasel点点头，“不过说真的，老兄，你不会是产生了什么——同类之间单方面惺惺相惜的感觉吧？”</p><p> </p><p>Wade面罩上的白色眼睛瞪大了一些，又拿瓶底用力磕了磕吧台的边缘：“那小家伙才不是同类什么的！见鬼，他肯定还在上高中。”</p><p>
  
</p><p>Weasel深深地叹气：“把酒瓶子放下，吧台磕一下一百万，记得赔。”</p><p> </p><p>“做梦吧。”Wade吹了声口哨。</p><p> </p><p>第二天他不出所料地在垃圾堆里醒来。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Spider-Man拽着蛛丝路过小巷上空时隐约听见Deadpool高兴地向他大喊着什么，仿佛前一天晚上什么都没有发生过一样。他有些心虚地降落到巷子的墙壁上：“你刚刚说说什么？”</p><p> </p><p>“我说，该死的Weasel，他真把我从酒吧里扔出来了。”</p><p> </p><p>不需要他说，Spider-Man已经闻到了那股恶臭，他皱起眉头：“你从垃圾堆里爬出来的？”</p><p> </p><p>“Bingo！”Deadpool拍了拍手，很自觉地没有往他身上贴，“这样你还能允许我们组队行动吗？”</p><p> </p><p>Spider-Man歪着脑袋思考了一下，然后用力摇头：“不！绝对不行。”</p><p> </p><p>他看着Deadpool露出那种溢出面罩的“我就知道”的失望表情，又神使鬼差地补上了一句：“我知道这附近有你的安全屋，我可以等你把自己弄干净。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Spider-Man在参观我的安全屋！这就像做梦一样。”Deadpool向他挤挤眼睛，“别介意，这里是有点乱，但沙发是新买的，你可以随便躺！”</p><p> </p><p>“还是不了。”Spider-Man板着脸说。</p><p> </p><p>“还有一点！”Deadpool从浴室里探出头，“不许偷看我洗澡，这会让我害羞的。”</p><p> </p><p>Spider-Man叹了口气：“你最好别让我后悔我的决定。”</p><p> </p><p>“绝对不会的！Spidey，你过会儿想玩守望先锋还是使命召唤？”</p><p> </p><p>“这两个我的级数都绝对比你高。”Spider-Man嘟囔道，“不过现在不行，你忘了，我们还要组队呢。”</p><p> </p><p>“看！你承认了！”Deadpool在水声里大叫，“和我组队可比游戏有意思多了！”</p><p> </p><p>Spider-Man翻了个白眼，没再接话，他打量着Wade的房间，看看墙上的血迹和地上的杂物，和他自己的房间居然有点相似之处，只是Deadpool绝对不会在天花板上放东西。此刻浴室里传来对方没得到回应之后隐约的哼歌声，他逐渐放松下来，坐在了沙发上。</p><p> </p><p>他得说，昨天在天台上Wade说要请他吃个卷饼时，他是心动了的，他本来会像从前一样接受这个邀请，他们或许还会像以前一样坐在帝国大厦顶上聊些有的没的。但在那一瞬间，他忽然想到了他腐烂的左脸——某种程度上来说，Peter甚至有些缺德地想到Wade会是个很好的倾诉对象，但他全部的反应只是慌张地逃离天台。</p><p> </p><p>结果最后Wade还是请他吃了那个卷饼，只是雇佣兵自己不知道而已。</p><p> </p><p>Peter清楚地记得Wade昨天晚上看到他脸时的眼神，他其实不相信Wade会对那张脸产生反胃的感觉，事实也是如此。但是Peter Parker只是个路过的贫穷高中生，如果这张脸属于之前几乎每天都会跟Deadpool组队的Spider-Man呢？</p><p> </p><p>他该怎么告诉Wade他离开的第一个月的经历？告诉他面罩下已经不是以前那个人了？告诉Wade自己其实不是他想象中的英雄，懦弱到就连面罩的一角都不敢掀起？</p><p> </p><p>他用力将指尖掐进掌心里，力道大到隔着手套都蹭破了皮。他没有意识到疼痛传来，只有淡淡的血腥味刺激着他的感官。</p><p> </p><p>这真是糟糕透了。</p><p> </p><p>刚糟糕的是他甚至没有意识到那掺杂着水流声的歌声是什么时候停下来的。Deadpool在他对面说：“Spidey，不是我说，你看上去真的很不好，就像被热空气蒸蔫了一样。如果不是你正在掐你自己，我会以为你中暑了的。”</p><p> </p><p>Spider-Man慌忙松开手，抬起头看着Deadpool：“你......你是什么时候出来的？”</p><p> </p><p>“有一会儿了，我不知道你的小脑瓜里在想什么，但走神太多可不是个好习惯，那会经常性地延长我的死亡时间，我深有体会。以及你居然可以忽略我的存在了，这算不算一种进步？”</p><p> </p><p>“我没有......”Spider-Man张了张嘴，“我只是——”</p><p> </p><p>“遇到了青春期小烦恼？”Deadpool摊了摊手，“我得说，这可不像。你看上去像是被哪个反派威胁了，说吧，出了什么事，超凡好朋友会帮你搞定的。”</p><p> </p><p>“都没有！”Spider-Man抬起脑袋，“我——”他卡了一秒，打算像昨天那样说些伤人的话来逃避话题，但是却半天说不出口，只能磕磕巴巴地转移话题，“既然你出来了，那——日常工作是不是要开始了？”</p><p> </p><p>Deadpool听着他在一天之内用第三种方式来表达“巡逻”这个词，忍不住挑起了眉毛。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>巡逻一开始进行地很顺利，他们荡过了大半个中城才阻止了一起抢劫案，Deadpool像他们第一次见面一样死死地环着Spider-Man的腰不断地尖叫。</p><p> </p><p>“我的耳膜要炸了！”Spider-Man在呼呼作响的风声里喊道，“再叫我就把你扔下去！”</p><p> </p><p>说完这句话他就感觉腰上那双手臂的力气又变大了一些：“这听起来很刺激但是你会接住我吧！”</p><p> </p><p>“我不会！所以闭嘴！”</p><p> </p><p>“太伤人了，Spidey，这太伤人了。”他们落地时Deadpool就抽泣着说。</p><p> </p><p>“下次说这话的时候先把你的手放开，可信度大概会高一些。”Spider-Man掰开那双还环在他身上的手，语调毫无起伏地说，但嘴角却悄悄地扬了起来。</p><p> </p><p>如果不是身后工厂里传来的枪声将事情变得有些糟糕了，他也许还会回应回应Deadpool的玩笑，证明一下他也能说不错的双关语。</p><p> </p><p>他或许会告诉他……有人接话的感觉不错。</p><p> </p><p>这就是爆炸发生前Spider-Man的最后一个念头，Deadpool向他扑来想要把他压在身下，但是他的第一反应是拽住粘在窗口的蛛丝，于是……</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“我有没有说过，这是个极其愚蠢的决定？”Wade恶狠狠地说，“哦，我忘了，我没说过，而且你现在也听不见。”</p><p> </p><p>“如果你要和我比看谁醒得早的话，那我现在就要祝贺你输得真惨。Deadpool的自愈能力是跟癌症共生的，哈，你要明白，这是你无法超越的。”</p><p> </p><p>“还是说你想要用行动证明你能徒步跑出两马赫的速度？你知道官方设定里你的速度极限是荡蛛丝的速度，对吧？”</p><p> </p><p>“或者说……你只是想告诉我——你也可以加入我的鳄梨俱乐部了？”</p><p> </p><p>“不，我猜大概是你加入我的‘Spidey秘密身份俱乐部’，那至少还是有几个成员的。”盒子之外的一个声音轻声说，Wade立刻抬起头看他，Peter左侧的皮肤已经差不多恢复成先疤痕交错的样子了，而不是Wade刚醒来时看见的那种烧得焦黑的颜色。Wade张了张嘴，却没发出声音，怒火还在他喉咙里灼烧着，他不知道这是因为自己的心疼还是对方的隐瞒。</p><p> </p><p>“至于其他的，我大概明白你的意思。”Peter微微弯起眼角，继续说，“两个鳄梨合作拯救了水果基地，是个好故事。”</p><p> </p><p>“第一次，我这么讨厌你那糟糕的幽默感。”</p><p> </p><p>“嗯哼，但我一直都很讨厌你的。”Peter还有些虚弱地笑了笑，声音里带着刚睡醒的沙哑。</p><p> </p><p>“我知道。”Wade把水杯贴在他唇边上，Peter侧过头来喝了一口，幅度不大地蹭了蹭柔软的枕头，“我还知道你是在嫉妒我。”</p><p>
  
</p><p>“我才不会嫉妒你，好吧，可能是有那么一点，不过仅限于你自愈得比我快。”</p><p>
  
</p><p>“恭喜你终于意识到了这一点。”Wade没好气地说，“所以我赢了。变成烤虫子这事情你是第一次尝试吧——你最好别尝试第二次。”</p><p> </p><p>Peter看着他，抿了抿唇，犹豫了半天，还是出口问道：“你不会觉得，就是——我不再是以前那个人了？”</p><p> </p><p>Wade回过头看了他一眼，他没戴面罩，那双湛蓝色的眼睛微微眨动了一下：“也许有人会这么觉得吧，毕竟这肯定给小Petey的生活带来了不少麻烦。不过你真觉得我会这么想？那可比你把我从半空中扔下去还要令人伤心。”</p><p> </p><p>Peter转过头去，忽然想起一年前他砸破里克尔岛监狱的墙壁落在Wade牢房里时的场景。</p><p> </p><p>「“你知道，我从来不觉得做“英雄”对我是件容易事……让我失望的是，我现在发现，这对于我来几乎是不可能的……”Wade低声说，面罩上的白色眼睛几乎眯成了一条缝。</p><p> </p><p>Peter向前走了一步，飞快地眨动了一下面罩一侧的黑白大眼：“嘿，宝贝，‘我只是个孤独又没人理解的怪物，没有人喜欢我。’”」</p><p> </p><p>在他走神的间隙里，Wade还在喋喋不休着什么：“……难道你现在要我把你以前讲的大大道理再讲给你听吗？瞧瞧你当时打的什么比方，孤独又没人理解的小怪物？”</p><p> </p><p>Peter睁大眼睛看向他，似乎还没有回过神来，Wade叹了口气，俯下身亲了亲他的额头：“可是我喜欢你。”</p><p> </p><p>Fin.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>